Helmaroc King
|race = Giant Kargaroc |groups = (Hyrule Warriors Legends) Great Bird's Forces |games = The Wind Waker HD Four Swords Adventures Hyrule Warriors Legends |firstgame = The Wind Waker (2003) }} The , also known as the Monstrous Helmaroc King, is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He is depicted as an exceptionally large, antagonistic Kargaroc wearing a steel mask. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Helmaroc King is a servant of Ganondorf. He is first seen early in the game, flying over Outset Island. He is attempting to kidnap Tetra while her crew gives chase. Eventually, the pirates shoot the Helmaroc King out of the sky and he drops Tetra into the Forest of Fairies. Link goes into the forest, armed, at Aryll's behest. As Link and Tetra emerge from the forest, the Helmaroc King returns to Outset Island and kidnaps Link's sister, Aryll, whom he supposedly mistakes for Tetra. Quill informs Link and Tetra that the beast resides at the Forsaken Fortress and that is surely where he is taking Aryll. Quill, who witnessed the events, suggests that Tetra's presence at Outset is what endangered Aryll. The pirates then reluctantly agree to escort Link to the fortress with no promise to aid him after he is delivered. Link successfully infiltrates the Forsaken Fortress, but is eventually captured by the Helmaroc King who throws him into the sea at Ganondorf's request. At this point, Link is rescued by the King of Red Lions and discovers that the Helmaroc King is bringing young, pointy-eared girls to Ganondorf in an effort to find Princess Zelda. Later, Link returns to the Forsaken Fortress for a final time to save Aryll. He manages to reach his sister while Tetra and her pirate gang distract the Helmaroc King. Shortly after Tetra's pirates manage to get the girls out, the Helmaroc King returns to its roost. The roost begins to flood, forcing Link upwards to the top of the tower. After Link knocks the bird down into the water with his Skull Hammer, he reaches the roof. The hatch on the roof closes rapidly, but before it is sealed, the Helmaroc King resurfaces and glides up through the shrinking aperture. Link then exposes its face by smashing away its mask. After Link delivers the coup de grace on the Helmaroc King's exposed comb, it struggles to fly away, but above the fortress and with the searchlights focused on it, it utters a final screech before expiring in an explosion of feathers. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Helmaroc King is the guardian of The Mountain Path. When the four Links begin traversing The Mountain Path, Kaepora Gaebora warns them of the beast's roost near the summit of Death Mountain. Once the Links reach this area, the Helmaroc King becomes hostile and attempts to prevent them from reaching the Tower of Flames, but is ultimately bested. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends The Great Bird, Helmaroc King appears as a giant boss and is vulnerable to the new Hammer item and its Item Power-Up. In Wind Waker: A New Disturbance story scenario, he is leader of the Great Bird Forces (and only member), a Rogue Faction that opposes both the Hyrulean Forces and Monster Forces lead by Boss Blin. After Boss Blin is defeated, Helmaroc King kidnaps Tetra once again carrying her to a new roost in Gerudo Desert. In Wind Waker: The Search for Cia, Helmaroc King returns but now as a member of the Monster Forces (it is implied in dialog that the Monster Forces are simply using him to bolster their forces). Tetra manages to escape from him and after being rescued by Link and Lana, joins the Hyrulean Forces in taking down Helmaroc King. As part of the Master Wind Waker DLC, Ghirahim's Standard Outfit (Wind Waker) is a Helmaroc King Recolor. Material Drops *''Silver Material'' - Helmaroc Plume *''Gold Material'' - Helmaroc King's Mask Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Helmaroc King appears as a collectible trophy. Interestingly, the description of the trophy states that the Helmaroc King and the Helmasaur King from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past are the same entity in different forms. However given the non-canon nature of the Super Smash Bros. series, the validity of this statement is dubious. Etymology The name "Helmaroc King" is likely a portmanteau of helm, referring to the protective headgear it wears, and Roc, a giant bird of Persian mythology. The suffix "-roc" is also used to denote other birdlike enemies throughout the series. The prefix "Helm-" is also used to denote other helmed enemies throughout the series. Interestingly, its shares its japanese name with Helmasaur King (which may be why both bosses are sometimes claimed to be the same entity). See also * Kargaroc * Gemesaur King * Helmasaur * Helmasaurus * Helmasaur King Gallery File:Link and the Helmaroc King.png|Artwork of Link's battle with the Helmaroc King in The Wind Waker File:Helmaroc King Battle (Four Swords Adventures).png|The Helmaroc King as it appears in Four Swords Adventures File:Helmaroc King (The Wind Waker).png|The Helmaroc King as it appears in its trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl es:Kranos Category:Kings Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords characters Category:Hyrule Warriors characters